El conde y su nueva condesa
by SerasVictoria12
Summary: Alucard, conocido como el rey de los vampiros jamas conocio a seras, esta existe pero como la protectora personal de la Reina se unira a Hellsing por ordenes de la misma, una nueva amenasa se acerca, Alucard queda encantado desde la primera vez que se conocen pero...Victoria compartira lo mismo al ser tambien una poderosa vampiro ?


Bien bien esta historia como dije antes sera de Hellsing sera interesante al menos para mi -w-

En una noche fria, en el bosque lo unico que se podia oir era unos intentos balasos por toda la zona, un hombre alto, de piel blanca, gabardina roja al igual que su sombrero, sonreia mientras dispara al ultimo de los Zombies.

-Mision terminada.-Sonrio aun mas amplio mietaras caminaba fuera de ese lugar.

Pronto llego donde ya hacia un equipo y una mujer de cabellos rubios opacos.

-Has terminado ?.-La mujer dijo con firmesa.

-El objetivo a sido destruido.

-Volvamos a la organisacion Hellsing, Vampiro Alucard.-Dicho eso la mujer se retiro en un auto.

-Si mi ama, Integra Hellsing-Alucard se volvio una especie de niebla donde desaparecio.

Dia siguiente (See fue rapido xD)

El mayordomo de la Organisacion,Walter, se dirijia hacia la oficina de su jefa,integra, con una carta de la a la puerta y toco, reciviendo un "adelante" como aprobacion.

-Integra-sama, recibimos esta carta de la reina.-Hacerco su mano que llevava la carta, integra de inmediato la tomo y la observo.

-La Reina nos pide a asistir donde ella por una nueva amenasa que se avecina, nos quiere de inmediato, llama a alucard.

-No es necesario ama.-Alucard aparecio atravesando la pared.-deveria llamar a ese mersenario para que hacista no lo cree ?.-rio entre dientes.

-Asi es, Walter, asme el favor de traerlo.

-Si se ora.-Walter salio en busca de Pip.

-Supongo que ya sabras lo de la amenasa no ?

-Senti su presencia serca, sera divertido.

-Entonses sera de bastante poder.

-Asi es.

-Me mando llamar ama?.-Una voz del otro lado perteneciente a Pip los saco de su conversacion.

-Asi es pip escucheme los dos, la Reina nos mando llamar por una nueva amenasa que se avecina partiremos ma ana en la ma ana.

Ambos asintieron.

Esa ma ana...

Despues de un largo viaje, Integra,Alucard,Walter y Pip, por fin habianllegado donde la reina y habian entrado para asistir donde la reina, al entrar vieron otros pertenecientes a organizaciones secretas.

-Bienvenidos, tomen asiento.-La Reina estaba sentada en su trono, por alguna razon solo habia luz de lamparas ya que las ventanas estaban serradas y cubiertas por cortinas.

-Gracias su majestad.-Todos tomaron asiento esperando la razon de la convocacion.

-Se preguntaran por que los llame, veran, se avecina una nueva amenasa, mayor que la de milenuim, es por eso que necesitare de la ayuda de todos ustedes,esta amenasa no sera facil.

-Si me permite opinar.-Integra hablo captando la atencion de todos.-es para mi lamentable decirle que no cuento con muchos servidores a mi diposicion.

-Ya lo tenia previsto mi querida Integra, no te preocupes por ello, tengo una solcion.

-No sera necesario o que ya no confias en mi Integra.-Alucard interrumpio su conversacion.-tengo bastante poder para poder acabar con ellos.

-La mento decirte Alucard, que contigo no es suficiente, si uno mas de sus hombres fuera como tu no tendria que preocuparme.

Sip, Alucard fue callado con esa respuesta, era obvio si no para que los habia llamado ?.

-De que solucion habla mi Reina ?.

-Esto les sera interesante a ambos.

Pip y Walter tanto como Integra y Alucard pusieron atencion a la Reina.

-Antes de que la familia Hellsing aprisionara a Alucard, ya habiamos encontrado a otro vampiro igual o mas poderoso que el.

-Que?.

La sorpresa atrapo a todos, mas a Integra quien miro a Alucard para ver la misma cara que todo el mundo tenia.

-Tiene exactamente las mismas habilidades pero, puede desatarse en una locura extrema, la emos mantenido en secreto y a sido la guardian de su servidora, sabe utilisar todo a su favor, puede ser util para usted integra, la pongo en sus manos.

-Un minuto LA ?, es una chica ? .-Pip interrumpio.

-Una condesa y un conde, podran con esta mision con ayuda de los demas.

-Mi reina, me permitiria conocer a esa condesa ? .-Alucard aun con la cara de sorpresa al enterarse de un vampiro como el, no...una vampiresa, le comian las ansias de saber quien era.

La Reina asintio y se puso de pie, con esfuerso, dio algunos pasos adelante.

-Condesa, sal de la oscuridad, responde a mi llamado, haste presente, Seras Victoria...

Todo el mundo espero callado, elsilencio se apodero de la habitacion, todos sudaban frio a la espera de ver a esa vampiresa.  
De pronto Alucard sintio una presencioa, una risa se oyo mientras que una sombra oscura flotaba alrededor de la Reina, esta se mostro seria, la sombra comenso a tomar forma.

-E de responder a tu llamado...-La sombra tomo la forma de una mujer de cabellos dorados, un uniforme rojo al igual que las medias rotas y desgatadas, y unos ojos carmesil.-Para que me has llamado...

*Pov Alucard*  
Una vampiresa, de igual magnitud de poder, como es posible que no supiera de ella ?, ella es...hermosa, una condesa...inconsientemente me acerque a ella y me arrodille ante ella.

-Un gusto conocerle, condesa Seras victoria, mi nombre es Alucard, Vlad tepes.

Ella me miro, esos ojos son iguales a los mios, me sonrio e iso una peque a reberencia.

-El gusto de conocerle es mio conde Vlad.

A/N: creo que no me quedo bien ._. pero bueno jejej espero y les guste aun asi 


End file.
